


Bree's Best Friend

by whatevenisyourdeal



Series: Great Alpha AU [4]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Addison Wells is a Good Friend, Bree is a Good Friend (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Bucky Buchanan is Surprisingly Observant, Gen, Werewolf Addison, Werewolves Can't Have Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal
Summary: Five times that Bree realized that something was different with Addison now.And one time Addison herself did.
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S)
Series: Great Alpha AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Bree's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to try a story from Bree's point of view. Somehow, it ended up turning into a five plus one fic. I've never written one of those before, so I hope I did a good job on this one.  
> (Oh, and in case anyone is wondering about the timeline here: as far as this particular story goes, all events happen in the order they're presented in. However, some events from this story happen before (and one happens during) If Zombies Had Alphas.)  
> Enjoy!

(One: The Brownies)

Bree and Addison were eating lunch in the cafeteria. They were usually accompanied by their zombie boyfriends, but both boys were busy helping Eliza with something. Bree thought they had mentioned a football field? In any case, it was nice, just spending time with Addison one on one.  
As they were getting up, Bree noticed that some other students were having a bake sale. There were many great things available, but Bree had her eyes on a stack of double chocolate brownies. They were her favorite kind of treat, and she knew Addison liked them too, because every time there was a bake sale at school, they each bought one.  
"Hey," she said to Addison, "I'm gonna go get a brownie from the bake sale. Do you want one too?"  
Addison frowned. "Um, no thanks, Bree."  
Bree was surprised by this. "What? But you love brownies!"  
"I did, before I turned into a wolf."  
Bree didn't know what that had to do with anything. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"... Werewolves can't have chocolate, Bree."  
... Bree hadn't known about that. "Wait, really?"  
"Yeah, it makes us really sick. Maybe you could get me something else from the bake sale, though? Like a peanut butter cookie?"  
The cheerleader nodded, and went to the bake sale table. And thought about maybe figuring out a way for Addison to eat a brownie without getting sick. Maybe some of that fake chocolate that decorated fancy dog treats...?

(Two: The Restaurant)

Bree and Addison were walking through town. It was Saturday, and they were going to have lunch together. Bree had heard about this new burger place, and the two had decided to try it out.  
"I think we're getting close," Bree said excitedly. "Dad said this place has the BEST bacon burgers!"  
"I do like bacon," Addison replied.  
Then, Bree noticed the name she was looking for on an awning. "There it is! Let's go, Addison!"  
The two ran up to the door of the restaurant. But for some reason, when they were about to open the door, Addison stopped in her tracks. "Um, Bree..."  
Why did she sound so upset? "What's wrong?"  
Addison pointed at something next to the door. At first glance, Bree didn't see what the big deal was. It just looked like a normal No Dogs Allowed sign, what was-  
That's when she realized. The picture on that sign was not a picture of a dog.  
"Oh my goodness!" Bree was shocked. Her dad hadn't said anything about this. "I'm so sorry, Addy, I had no idea!"  
"It's fine, Bree. We're just going to have to eat somewhere else."  
"You know what?" Bree directed her friend to a nearby bench. "You just sit right here, and I'm going to find another restaurant we haven't been to yet. One that doesn't have a terrible sign."  
Once Addison sat down, Bree began to look. She felt terrible for taking Addison somewhere like that, even if it was an accident. So, she was determined to find the best restaurant ever to try and make up for it. Maybe that pizzeria over there would-  
That's when she spotted another werewolf running out the door, seeming on the verge of tears.  
Was this really such a common problem? Bree had never noticed it before.  
Probably because she wasn't a werewolf.

(Three: The Language Barrier)

Addison had been acting weird lately. Especially around Eliza. Sometimes the white haired girl would be talking to someone else, only to stop mid sentence when Eliza walked into the room.  
Bree and Bonzo were getting concerned. Was something wrong with Eliza that they weren't aware of? Bonzo said he'd ask Addison about it at lunch.  
Well, it was lunch, and Bonzo was having a conversation with Addison. The problem was, Bree couldn't make out what they were saying, because it was all in Wolf Speak.  
The two were having a conversation, both looking pretty invested in what the other had to say. And Bree was just sitting next to them, completely lost.  
Then, Bonzo said something that Addison seemed pretty confused by. She asked in English, "Uh, were you TRYING to say 'banana'?"  
Bonzo went wide eyed. He then grabbed a small notepad from his pocket, wrote something down on it, and passed the notepad to Addison.  
"Oh!" Addison pointed to something on the notepad. "That's pronounced _yowl_ , not _rowl_. What you said was 'banana'."  
Bonzo responded in Wolf Speak. Whatever he said, it made several nearby werewolves laugh (and Addison roll her eyes).  
"Um, why is everyone laughing?" Bree asked her boyfriend.  
'Well, she said that I got words really wrong,' he explained in Zombie Tongue, 'and I said she knows what it's like hearing stuff like that now.'  
(This caused some nearby ZOMBIES to start laughing as well.)  
Bree understood the joke now, at least. Addison's initial failures at Zombie Tongue were pretty well known in their friend group, and she wasn't alone in that regard. Bree herself had some pretty funny stories about learning the language from Bonzo.  
But she still wanted to know if Addison had said anything about Eliza.  
A few minutes later, and her boyfriend and best friend were still chatting in Wolf Speak, and Bree still didn't have an answer for why Addison was acting so weird around Eliza. "Um, guys," she said, interrupting them, "what are you talking about?"  
Bonzo was silent for a bit, then said something else to Addison in Wolf Speak. After the white haired girl responded, he told Bree, 'I can't tell you until after school.'  
"Why not?"  
'Because it's a surprise for Eliza, and we don't want her to hear it.'  
But he and Addison had just been talking about it-  
Because Eliza doesn't know Wolf Speak, the cheerleader realized. Just like Bree herself.

(Four: The Afternoon)

Bree was almost done with her last class of the day. She couldn't wait to get out of school and hang out with her best friend.  
After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang, letting the students out for the afternoon. Bree ran out of class, and quickly found Addison. "Hey, Addy. Ready to hang out?"  
"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot!" Addison replied. "I'm sorry, Bree, but I promised Willa I'd watch the Wolf Den while she has another date with Eliza tonight."  
"Well, if it's not until tonight, why can't we just hang out until then?"  
"Bree," the white haired girl responded, "I have to get some sleep this afternoon. That way, I won't be tired tomorrow because I was up all night."  
Bree was a little disappointed, but she understood. "Okay then. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"  
Addison smiled. "Absolutely. See you tomorrow!"  
Bree walked away, grabbed her stuff from her locker, and walked outside. She had hoped to spend some quality time with Addison, without it getting ruined by a stupid sign or something like that. Especially considering that lately, her best friend seemed a lot busier than usual.  
But what if this WAS _usual_ now? After all, Addison was apparently a prophesied werewolf leader. That was probably going to take a lot of time out of her day.  
Bree just hoped that her friend would still have time for having fun.

(Five: The Driving Lesson)

Addison and Bree were very excited. They were finally going to take a driver's ed course. They were taking the same course, too, so they were going to learn how to drive together!  
"Come on, Addy!" Bree ran ahead of her friend. "We don't want to be late for our first day!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Addison seemed tired. Maybe she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately? Maybe Bree would tell her to take a nap when the driving lesson today was over.  
Eventually, the two girls arrived at the driver's ed building. But when they got there, they were stopped by a rather unpleasant looking woman.  
"What are YOU doing here?" the woman asked.  
"Um, taking driver's ed?" Bree responded, feeling very confused.  
"I wasn't talking to YOU," the woman said, and turned towards Addison.  
"Uh, also driver's ed?" Addison seemed just as confused.  
Wait, was this like the restaurant? Would this woman not let Addison in the building because she was a werewolf? Well then, Bree was going to tell her off for being so rude. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but-"  
"My problem," the woman interrupted, "is that monsters don't drive."  
"Uh, yeah they do," Addison responded. "My boyfriend is a zombie, and his dad drives all kinds of vehicles for his foreman job."  
"That's the thing," the woman said, "it's for a JOB. Monsters are only allowed to drive if it's for work related purposes, and you need a form from your employer in order to get a license. And I don't see any forms on you, werewolf."  
Bree and Addison were shocked. They had no idea that was a rule.  
Once Addison had snapped out of her shock, she started to walk away from the building. Bree followed her and said, "This is terrible! Why is that even a thing?"  
"It's gonna be fine, Bree," Addison told her friend. "This is just another law that I have to talk to my mom about."  
Another? How often did Addison run into problems like this?  
"You should go," Addison said. "Don't want to be late for class."  
Bree watched as Addison walked back home. They had both been looking forward to taking driver's ed together. But they had been stopped, just because Addison was a monster now.  
That actually happened a lot, come to think of it. A lot of things that they used to love doing together, they couldn't do as much anymore, because of everything Addison did now as a werewolf. Bree had been trying her best to make sure they could still have fun together.  
But what if her best wasn't enough?

(Plus One: The Human)

Bree was acting ... off.  
Addison didn't know what was going on, but clearly something was wrong. She had started to notice the day after the Driving Incident, but she figured maybe Bree just had a bad day. But it seemed more like a bad WEEK now, and Addison was getting concerned.  
"I wish I knew what was going on," she said to her cousin Bucky, who was listening to her vent. "But she won't tell me! Am I doing something wrong here? Is she mad at me?"  
"I don't think it's anything you did," Bucky replied. "Not intentionally, at least."  
"Wait, what's THAT supposed to mean?"  
"It means I know what the problem is," the young president claimed. "It's that when I'M not around-" (Addison rolled her eyes at this part) "-she's the only actual HUMAN she sees."  
Addison thought about that for a bit. After all, what Bucky said WAS true; he and Bree were the only humans in the white haired girl's inner circle.  
Addison herself was once part of that small subgroup. And then she put on the moonstone necklace.  
"But what does that have to do with anything?" Addison asked aloud.  
"More than you think," her cousin replied. "After all, there's a lot of things humans do that monsters just CAN'T." ( _Like eat brownies_ , Addison's mind supplied.) "And there's a lot of things monsters do that humans take a while to wrap their heads around." ( _Like Wolf Speak._ )  
"I guess there are a few things we can't really do together anymore," Addison conceded. "What should I do?"  
"Well," Bucky started, "do you remember when Lacey wanted to try dating one of your zombie friends?"  
"I remember that you were NOT a fan of the idea," the white haired girl responded, "for multiple reasons."  
"Yeah, same with Stacey, really. And you know what Lacey did about it?" When Addison shook her head no, Bucky continued. "She TALKED to us. And somehow, she managed to convince us that her dating a monster was a good idea. I mean, we all know now that it REALLY WASN'T, but that's not what I'm saying here."  
"You're saying I should talk to Bree about me being a werewolf now."  
"You got it, cuz. Now if you don't mind," he said, starting to walk away, "I have important presidential business to attend to." And with that, Addison was alone.  
When the next class had ended, the white haired girl went to her best friend's locker. "Hey, Bree? We need to talk."  
"Um, what do you think we should talk about?" Bree asked, seeming nervous.  
"Are you upset because I'm a werewolf now?"  
Bree seemed surprised by that. "What? NO! I love that you found your place in the world, and I will always support you. It's just..."  
"What is it?"  
"... It's just, there's so much that we used to love doing together, but we can't do it anymore because werewolves aren't supposed to, or because you're so busy with the Pack, and I've been trying to keep up with all these changes, but I don't know if I CAN, and-"  
"Bree," Addison said, getting Bree's attention, "a lot HAS changed since I became a werewolf. But you know what hasn't?"  
Bree shook her head. Addison grabbed the cheerleader's hand to comfort her.  
"I'm still your friend, Bree. And that is NOT going to change anytime soon."  
That got a small smile out of Bree. Addison was glad, because she hadn't seen Bree genuinely smiling in days.  
"I know some things are harder for us to do together now. But we can figure something out. Maybe there's a way we can still do some of it. Or maybe we'll have to figure out something new. Either way, I want things to work out just as much as you do."  
"... Well, I guess I have a few ideas for how you might get to have brownies without getting sick..."  
And that's what sparked a long conversation between the two best friends.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my story? Do you have any ideas for other stories in this universe?  
> See you next story!


End file.
